Ed, Edd, and Eddy: The Apocalypse
by Seth Cross
Summary: Double D returns to Peach Creek after having left for several years to persue college and personal dreams and goal. Intent on a happy homcoming Double D is hit with the horror of what can only be described as a freak accident. Every second turns into a new way of surviving the hell he has walked into.
1. Prologue

Ed, Edd, and Eddy

The Apocalypse

Story by: Seth Cross

**Prologue**

**It has been seven years since Ed, Edd, and Eddy ran away from Peach Creek in search of refuge at Eddy's famous brother's house. Since that day life had changed for the Ed's, finally accepted by their peers, life had become good. Eddy the mastermind of the group had felt no more need to scam his new friends and started a life of honesty. Ed stuck by Eddy and Edd's side, he was as always love lovable lug and tough man of the group. Double D went on to graduate Peach Creek High School, with a 4.0 GPA he got a full scholarship to Yale, where he would pursue his dream of becoming a top shot DA. **

**Double D left Peach creek on his eighteenth birthday and never looked back, leaving his childhood friends behind for a better and more sufficient life. But as you know sometimes life is funny, and god tends to work in mysterious ways. Double D as smart as he was and as adept as he was at life. Still found himself wondering what his old best friends Ed and Eddy were doing. He would often wonder what they did with their lives, and most of all he wondered if they ever thought of him or had they forgotten. Double D in this decided to take an extended leave from his work and schooling; he decided he would return to Peach Creek to rekindle his old friend ships and to meet his brothers of his youth. But Double D would not be prepared for what he would find. His story starts right here on a lonely High Way back to peach creek…**i

[1]


	2. Chapter 1 Return to Peach Creek

**Chapter 1 Return to Peach Creek**

Double D drove down the highway in the red convertible at a solid speed of 70, on the radio he heard Tom Jones singing The Reason. Double D loved Tom Jones the man had so much soul when he sang it was admirable to the 20 year old. It was no big secret that Double D felt lost when he went off to college, he had no friends, no family by his side, and it was just him. In some ways he found music a release in his life which he had never found before. When he left Peach Creek he thought he would never go back, that he would not miss his child hood home, but you can't just erase so many years of friendship. The memories had finally gotten to him, he wanted to see his childhood brothers again, and his other friends. Double D had found out quickly that not many had made it out of Peach Creek including Ed and Eddy. Taking time off from work and college was just Double D truly needed, he hoped that Ed and Eddy would recognize him; he was not the same boy.

In fact Double D had gained mass since he left; he had done a lot of weight lifting to impress the ladies he was in a general since, buff, but a healthy buff. His hat which he had worn so long to cover his atrocious hair was gone now to, he had gotten a new hair style which made him feel better about himself. Peer pressure was terrible in the real world, being so smart he naturally did not fit in, which he so desperately wanted to. A lot of thing had changed for him that was true and he couldn't wait to see how his best friends had changed, Ed was probably 7 feet tall and Eddy was probably still the pipsqueak in comparison. It almost made Double D laugh thinking about it, all those times during childhood, all the scams that had failed. He could hardly wait to get back it was going to be great he just knew it maybe even like the old days, maybe even he would feel normal again if only for a short time.

Double D saw the road sign Peach Creek 2 Miles, his heart was beating so hard now, and he was almost home. Looking at the familiar hills he had once roamed he could feel the happiness and even the sadness he had felt. Double D went a little faster down the empty high way as his engine roared like a lion.

"I am coming home gentleman, and what a home coming it will be"

Double D spoke to himself as he watched his meter the last two miles had gone by quick. Looking forward he took the exit ramp and entered the small dirt road that lead to the small town of Peach Creek. Already the memories rushed back as he saw the farm lands on the outer part of town, he had so many personal rendezvous there back in the day before he left. Progressing forward Double D saw the old junk yard, he wondered if that van they used to hang in was still there, that smelly stinky van. Double D had no clue how they had got him into that thing sometimes. Passing the junk yard Double D hit a cement road that lead to the final turn off onto the circle street that was his home for so many years. With one last turn Double D entered the street of his old him, the familiar site made him swell with happiness… but also for unknown reason a sick sense of dread.

Double D parked his car right outside the house he knew Eddy used to live in; he wondered if he still lived there. Shutting off the engine Double D pocketed the keys and got out, looking at the house it was a mess, it looked like at one point a fire had hit it. The grass was cindered and burnt, the windows now that he saw them, were all broken. Double D's heart sank it seemed as if this house was abandoned and for a while to. Looking around Double D realized that all the houses had this same linden look, some worse than others. It looked like hell had hit this town and everyone just up and left, it was so quiet here now, it was almost to quiet, like there was no sign of life at all.

Double D silently looked around, there were not even birds chirping in the trees, what had happened here? Double D walked up to his old house and looked inside the broken window, everything was covered in a fine layer of ash, the inside of his old house looked like burnt toast. Testing the door it gave away and opened with a loud creek, it seemed to echo through the empty neighborhood. Walking in Double D was careful this floor looked like it could easily give away. The house was torn apart and smelled like rotten meat left in the sun to long, Double D did not know why but he spoke.

"Hello Mom, Dad, are you here?"

Double D received no answer just the echo of his voice through the house. Walking up the stairs, each with a loud creak and low snap Double D walked into his old room. It was how he had last left it aside from the fine layer of dust and ash. He saw the labels still on all his belongings, he smiled for just an instant he was a kid again before the reality of this all hit him again. Picking up his old magnifying glass, he remembered that summer that they thought there was an item snatcher on the loose. Johnny turned out to be the culprit of god that was funny as hell when they threatened plank with a water gun and he confessed. Double D always tried to be the role model but inside he was laughing with them both though it all.

What happened here how was any of this possible? Double D set the magnifying glass down and walked carefully back down the stairs and out of the house. Looking around again he sighed, perhaps there was some kind of wild fire and everyone had to move away. Anything was possible in this world; Double D just

dug his keys out of his pocket and walked back to his car. Perhaps they were nearby somewhere a town over, optimism would not help either way it was a needle in a hay stack. Double D decided just to come to the conclusion that he may never see Ed or Eddy again. Double D had just opened his door when he heard footsteps on the cracked pavement, turning quickly with a new hope of renewal; he looked for the source of the noise.

In the distance he could see a man; he was bold with a small mustache under his nose. From the distance he looked to be skinny but rather tall, he wore one flip flop on his left foot the other gone. Double D nearly choked with tears it was Johnny 2x4 he could not believe it, there was still someone here! Double D closed his door and jogged in the direction of Johnny who seemed to be limping, Double D slowed down as he realized that Johnny did not look himself. Seeming Johnny had not noticed him yet Double D got a closer look at his old friend.

Johnny's white shirt and pants were covered in blood, his skin was a pale grey, and his head was leveled to the ground. Even from a distance Double D could see the blood dripping from his mouth. Double D's first thought was that Johnny was hurt but his caution told him otherwise, there was something else wrong here. Against his own wishes Double D spoke softly to his old friend.

"Johnny…"

As if an alarm went off in the young boys head, Johnny's head shot up as Double D was horrified to see nothing but white pupils where Johnny's eyes should have been. Double D backed away his heart beating fast and hard as Johnny growled blood hitting the cement. Doubling his movement Johnny came for Double D hands outstretched ready to grab. Double D turned quickly and ran in the other direction towards his car, to his horror he saw someone right next to his driver

side door. He saw the same pale grey skin and white eye's it was a man, tall, someone Double D had never seen before. Double D quickly turned sideways and ran for the nearest house, he could hear the fast movement of Johnny and the unknown man behind him, and their growls were terrifying.

Double D barged through the door and quickly closed it and locked it with the deadbolt. Instantly there was a loud banging right outside the door, growls and rage. Heading directly for the kitchen Double D quickly went through the drawers and found the biggest cutting knife he could. Running back to the door it splintered loudly, they would get through soon. This house had once belonged to Kevin's parents, Double D knew it well, running through the hallway Double D turned and found the large closet. His heart leapt when he heard Johnny and the unknown man break through the living room door, quickly grabbing the knob, Double D flung the door open and jumped inside closing it. The area around him went dark as double tried desperately to quiet his breathing.

Double D covered his mouth with one hand and held the blade close to his person in the other, he could hear them outside the door, they were sniffing and moving slowly like lions hunting prey. Double D said every prayer he ever knew under his breath as the noise outside the door subsided. Double D sat down silently letting his back slide on the wall as he buried his face in his knee's and silently let out some tears. What in the hell was going on here!? It was like a nightmare, like that time they had watched a horror movie marathon and he had nightmares for weeks after. Double D sat like this for some time before he got the nerve to get up and put his ear to the door, it seemed quiet again, he hoped to God they were gone. Knife in hand Double door slowly, ever so slowly turned the door knob and cracked open the closet door. Looking out it appeared that he was alone, opening the door fully Double D stepped out from his shelter and looked both ways, it was clear. He had to make it to his car, and get out of this place as fast as possible. Double D wasted no time he had to get the hell out of here, getting to the door he looked out in every direction he was clear. Quickly exiting the building to his extreme dismay he saw someone inside of his car. The person was rather small and dressed in full black, a black hood over his head; this person seemed to be throwing things out as if looking for something.

Double D moved quickly to apprehend this person maybe this person was normal and not like the others. Quickly getting close Double D spoke in ragged sharp breaths.

"Hey… who…"

Only getting out two words Double D felt himself fly to the ground as the figure decked him straight in the mouth. Within seconds the stranger was on him gun in hand pressed to Double D's temple.

"Speak… quickly!"

Double D could barely speak as he felt his sight fading.

"Eddy… wherrrr… are youuu"

Double D faded into black nothing as his started to swim with images of his mom and dad, his brothers Ed and Eddy and the neighborhood kids. He was happy again, even if it would only be for this short time…

[7]


	3. Chapter 2 Eddys Story

Chapter 2 Eddy's Story

Double D was dead that was the best he could come up with, either that or it was just a bad dream. That's right it was just a bad dream and he was lying in his bed back in his apartment. However when he opened his eyes and saw a blank dark black ceiling, he came back to reality and sat up fast. Like a migraine dizziness came one quick, looking around he was in a small room with no doors or windows. What hell was this place, where was he, all he could remember was his car and running to it and being decked in the head. Then he passed out like a pussy oh that was a good first impression! Then in the room Double D heard a voice that sounded so familiar yet he could not place it.

"Sorry about the punch to the face, there were some of those freaks around thought you were one of them. What exactly are you doing here? We did not get many strangers even when Peach Creek was still a nice place to live."

Double D rubbed his face he looked towards where the voice had come from. In the corner sat what appeared to be a rather small but intimidating man. His face was still half covered by the same hood Double D had seen before, he was silently was smoking a cigarette.

"Smoking will kill you one day you know."

Double D could not stop his mouth being here in Peach Creek made him feel like that timid responsible child again. The man seemed to almost smirk or at least it seemed which made Double D relax.

"Shit I have seen stranger, I think a death from these would be a lot more enjoyable you might want to trust me on that."

Double D looked at him hoarsely as he remembered the way Johnny had looked when he saw him on the street. Apparently Double D had a lot to learn about what was going on, that if nothing else was for certain.

"Please tell me what has happened here. What happened to Johnny why was he like that, why did he attack me?"

The man seemed to perk up at the name of Johnny. Taking the cigarette from his mouth he moved closer to Double D who for a minute thought he had said something bad. Moving away slightly the man looked at Double D before speaking in his deep voice.

"How did you know Johnny? I know that for as long as he was alive he never left Peach Creek, and I am certain I have never seen you before a day in my life. The question I have been dying to ask you though is how exactly do you know Eddy?"

Double D seemed to move closer at the sound of his friend's name.

"Do you know him? Is he alive? Do you know where he is or do you know where Ed is? Is he still alive?"

The questions seem to spew from Double D's mouth as the man looked rather uncomfortable. Watching him back away slightly, Double D could see the confusion in his eyes. For a time the man sat there, lighting another smoke he took a long drag off of it. Choking on the smoke Double D tried to pass it off as a normal cough he wanted to look tough. The minutes seemed to pass by slowly as the man neither spoke nor moved he just seemed to study Double D. Fearing he had angered the man Double D said no more and sat there in the silent space, he did not want to leave for he knew he did not want to see anymore.

"Ed is alive and well."

The sudden words startled Double D as he turned quickly and opened his mouth to ask more questions. The man however put his hand up and shoved the cigarette in Double D's mouth to silence him. Choking spastically Double D wrenched the cigarette from his mouth spitting.

"Eddy he is alive but I know he is not doing the best he could be. Unfortunately he was there when this whole thing started; in fact he was in the very room when it all began. Before that Eddy was fun loving, non serious, an enjoying his life, pool night at the bar with Kevin, horror movies with Ed. He never would have really guessed this was going to happen."

Double D felt his stomach drop he wanted so bed to see Eddy an Ed again; he was starting to feel angry at this stranger for being as vague as he was being. He almost seemed to be avoiding the questions, digging around the bush.

"You have to tell me where I can find Ed and Eddy I would do anything to see them again!"

Double D came off a bit more pathetic then he intended but he didn't care his friends were still alive and he wanted to see them. The stranger gave Double D a surprised look as he cocked his head sideways and peered at him closer. There was another long silence before the man spoke again.

"Am I correct in my thinking when you say again you mean that you knew both of them?"

Double D was getting angry again, was this man stupid or just deliberately jerking him around.

"Of course I knew them how the hell would I know their names and want to see them if I didn't you ingrate!"

The man seemed to smile as he flicked the cigarette to the ground and went forward putting a hand on Double D's shoulder.

"Calm down sock head your still way to serious I thought college life would have changed that part of you, made you more relaxed"

Double D was shocked when the man used his named, this man knew him but how? He did not look someone he had seen before, and then again the man had a hood on his head and still did, it was hard to make out his identity.

"But… who… how…"

Double D just sputtered out words, he truly did not know how this man knew him or who it was for that matter it was like a big charade to the guy. Double D was going to say something else but the man just shook his head and smiled again.

"Edd have you been gone so long that you would forget the sexiest and smartest friend you ever had?"

Double D watched the man remove his hood; Double D got a good look at him for the first time. The man had a rather small chin but sturdy, on his face was a five o clock shadow and his head was bald with peach fuzz hair. The eyes though were like looking into the eye's that only his best friend Eddy could have had.

"Eee…Eddy… is it really you?"

Eddy looked at Double D as he gave that famous grin and smile he had used his whole life to try and sell scams.

"Who else would it be Sock head you should be ashamed you big shot forgetting all us here in Peach Creek"

Eddy smiled as Double D got up and gave his old friend a big long in the making hug, feeling Eddy pat him on the back he let go as he smiled.

"Eddy you're a bastard you knew who I was all along you just kept dragging me along didn't you?"

Smiling Eddy just nodded at Double D as he laughed and stopped using his deep voice and used a higher pitched voice like Double D used to remember.

"All that smart and your still just a sap, I swear it's like you never left, and damn where is your hat and when the hell did you get so buff? Even I hardly recognized you when I had to drag your big ass here."

"What exactly is this room here, it looks so small and seems familiar but I just don't know."

"Double D, Double D, you don't remember our old hide and seek spot from when we were kids? Shit honestly I did not think this spot would ever be a safe house from what we are facing now."

Double suddenly snapped his fingers he remembered now, they had all been playing hide and seek and they had stuffed all manners of food down here and hid from the others. That was such a fun but messed up day.

"I don't mean to make our reunion come to a stop, but Eddy I have to know what…"

Double D did not quite know how to ask it but Eddy knew what he wanted to know and just shook his head with a sad expression.

"You want to know what has happened here, can't say I blame you, your welcome back was not exactly the best in the world. I hardly know where to start Double D I truly don't I guess I will just start at the beginning."

Double D sat back and listened intently it seemed to be a horrible memory for Eddy to recall he was in pain even Double D could see it.

"I um worked nights as a security guard at the Peach Creek hospital in town, it started out as a normal night. Not many came in that night so it was pretty quiet Kevin had been in we had a couple cold ones back in the security room. About three in the morning we had an admission, Johnny had suddenly collapsed in the street, and Sarah brought him in. Right off the back the doctors had no real clue what had happened, he had no injuries of any sort, they checked his heart, blood, the whole nine yards and found nothing.

I remember the doctor telling us the only weird thing they found was a bacterium in his blood, we all figured he had eaten something bad, been a case of bad food around here lately. So they placed him in a room for the night to observe him, around six in the morning when I was just about to get off I went to visit him and he went into convulsions. The doctors did what they could but he died shortly after or so we thought. A few minutes after he came back suddenly after they called time of death, and I don't know what the hell happened.

He jumped off the table and bites one of the doctors straight in the neck, I was able to subdue him but all he wanted to do was hurt people. We ended up locking him away in a supply room; we thought that he had some kind of break down or something when he came back to life. You see his parents sort of um burned plank awhile back as fire wood by accident or at least that's what they said. He figured it had been building for awhile. But the doctor soon died as well and came back the same way. We ended up having to contain him as well, they were both sent for psychiatric treatment on the other side of town. Days passed and more and more reports of people being attacked in the streets, mainly at night we did not know what to think of it. Most of us tried to pass it off as some new form of hysteria but we knew that was the lamest excuse there was, maybe we didn't want to see it for what it was.

Soon the whole town was acting crazy it wasn't just on TV it was in the streets outside. The whole cul-de-sac went up in flame's houses burned all night, left in shambles people dying in front of our eyes. Sarah's dead, went down quickly when they attacked the cul-de-sac. Rolf, Ed, Kevin, and Nazz we all banded together after that and found shelter in the old Peach Creek School bomb shelter they seem to never go there. Jimmy we assume he is dead he disappeared shortly before this all happened, we saw the Kanker sisters fighting them off but we just don't know. You're the first live person we have seen in days.

We have no form of communication that went down for unknown reasons and seeming this town is rather isolated we just couldn't get out anywhere to get help. That's pretty much the story this far, we are in the dark almost as much as you are."

Double D had nothing to say, the story he had just heard was unbelievable, it was a horror movie that he had stumbled into it was just impossible. But from what he saw and heard it was more real than ever. Double D just sat there and said nothing for a time. Eddy was the one who broke the silence and brought Double D from his silent shock.

"Listen I know it is a lot to take in, but if you're up for it we need to make it back to the school so they know I am ok. We go on routine runs to scavenge for food, that's when you found me in your car. We can talk a lot more then but for now we have to go, night fall is going to hit soon and they really like to come out then."

Eddy reached into his hood and pulled out a 9mm pistol and handed it to Double D. Looking at it in his hand Double D was horrified he had never held a real gun before.

"I know how it looks but their gone, don't be afraid to use that, aim for the head and pull the trigger it's the only thing that will save you. Just follow me and stay low and you won't have to use that, at least not now anyways."

With that Double D watched Eddy go to the hatch to the hideaway and look outside, motioning for Double to follow, he got up and looked at the gun again in his hand. It was all still pretty unbelievable but there was no time for denial Eddy was already on the move. Double D sighed heavily and sadly and quickly followed Eddy, into what he did not know but it would not be good.


End file.
